Pet waste cleanup during walking is inconvenient and messy. Carrying extra equipment during a walk is a hassle. Further, touching pet waste through a plastic bag is not desirable, and storage of the waste after pickup during a walk is inconvenient since a garbage can may not be readily available.
There are several products on the market for picking-up pet waste. These products are complicated and require bringing along extra equipment during a walk. Pet waste scoops are available but are cumbersome and not worth carrying. Portable pet waste bag dispensers are available but require that the waste is picked up with just a thin bag between your hand and the waste. Storage of the bag containing the pet waste afterword is an inconvenient issue. There is no solution that allows very convenient pickup and storage of the pet waste while also providing a significant barrier between your hand and the pet waste.